1. Field
An adsorbent for carbon dioxide, a method of preparing the same, and a capture module for carbon dioxide including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As fossil fuels are increasingly used, more carbon dioxide (which is known to have a serious influence on global warming of the earth) is emitted into the air. Accordingly, research has been undertaken on removal of carbon dioxide from flue gas generated when fossil fuels are combusted, syngas generated when a coal is gasificated, and fuel gas generated when natural gas is reformed.
The removal of carbon dioxide from flue gas may be performed in a wet chemical absorption method, a dry chemical absorption method, an adsorption method, a membrane separation method, and the like. However, in order to capture a relatively large amount of carbon dioxide from flue gas, an adsorbent having a relatively high adsorption performance is required.
In general, an adsorbent may be classified as an adsorbent for a low temperature (0° C. to room temperature) such as MOF (metal organic framework)/ZIF (zeolitic-imidazolate framework), zeolite, carbon, and the like, an adsorbent for a middle temperature (about 150 to about 400° C.) such as hydrotalcite and the like, and an adsorbent for a high temperature (greater than or equal to about 500° C.). These adsorbents have problems of complexity of process and additional costs, since flue gas discharged after combustion should be cooled or heated. Accordingly, development of an adsorbent having a relatively high adsorption performance at a temperature ranging from about 150 to about 400° C. at which carbon dioxide is adsorbed from flue gas is required.